Blog użytkownika:Alusia/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział 22 (OSTATNI)
No i mamy ten 22 czyli ostatni rozdział mojej Krainy Lodu 2. Ale nie bójcie się, będe pisać dalej! Będzie to w pewnym sensie trzecia część, ale w formie pamiętnika. Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się prolog i pierwszy rozdział bo nie mam eszcze wystarczająco dużo pomysłów. Ostatni rozdział dedukuję (kolejność jest przypadkowa) : HerossFrozen, ~SomeOne, Luneczka:3, Tymbark-001, Sierpien, Regulum, Twily Sparkle i Twilight Sparkle19. To właśnie wy najczęściej zostawialiście komentarze pod moimi rozdziałami, dodawaliście otuchy, motywowaliście do dalszego pisania. Mojej wdzięczności dla was nie da się opisać słowami. Kocham was ♥ No dobrze, nie przedłużając piszemy rozdzialik. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Miłej lektury :) Rozdział 22 ''- Nie!!! - krzyknął Daniel.'' Anna podbiegła do nich, uklękła na ziemi i zaczęła głośno płakać. To nie mogła być prawda, nie mogła!!! Daniel płakał teraz jak małe dziecko. Bardzo kochał Elsę i nie mógł się pogodzić z jej stratą. Według niego Elsa była najpiękniejszą, najcudowniejszą, najwspanialszą kobietę na świecie. Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, a raczej od pierwszej wpadki na siebie. Myślał o niej całymi dniami i nocami. A teraz tak nagle odeszła... Pochylił się nad jej martwym ciałem i przymknął swoje orzechowe oczy. Po jego policzku spłynęła duża łza. Spadła w okolice serca Elsy. Daniel otworzył szeroko oczy. Łza wchłonęła się w jej ciało! Przyjrzał się dokładniej. W miejscu gdzi spadła łza, pojawiło się małe serduszko z płatka śniegu. Daniel pełen nadzieji przystawił ucho do jej klatki piersiowej. Jej serce... bije! Ona żyje! ''- Anno! - krzyknął radośnie ocierając oczy - Ona żyje!!!'' Anna szybko do nich podbiegła. Rzeczywiście! Włosy Elsy znów pokrył platynowy kolor, na twarz wstąpiły rumieńce. Ruszyła głową i powoli otworzyła swoje niebieskie oczy. ''- Daniel... Anna... - powiedziała cicho.'' ''- Och Elso! - krzyknęli Daniel i Anna jednocześnie.'' Wszyscy troje mocno się przytulili. Płakali, ale tym razem ze szczęścia. Daniel pomógł ukochanej wstać. Elsa wyciągnęła rękę i zamieniła całą polanę w ogromne lodowisko. Odzyskała moc! ''- Och, Daniel! - podbiegła do niego i wtuliła się w jego ramiona - Jak ja cię kocham!'' Daniel przytulił ją mocno, spojrzał prosto w błyszczące radocią lodowe oczy, pogładził po platynowych włosach i pocałował. Trwali tak przez chwilę w tym pocałunku, a później wszyscy troje wrócili radośnie do domu. *** Kilka lat później... Wszytsko się ułożyło. Samanta już im nie zagrażała, została zamknięta w więzieniu w Nasturii. W Arendelle było tak jak dawniej. No, może nie zupełnie. '' ''- Jeszcze raz królowo, ostatni! - wołała pałacowa położna. ''- Ale ja już nie mogę! '' ''- Dasz rade Elsa - mówiła Anna - Ja przechodziłam przez to podwójnie! No już, ostatni raz, dasz rade!'' Elsa, choć wycieńczona i spocona, przymknęła oczy, złapała Annę mocniej za ręke i zmusiła się do wysiłku. ''- Jest! - krzyknęła położna - Mamy go!'' ''- Och Elsa, udało ci się!'' Anna przytuliła siostrę i chusteczką wytarła jej twarz. Elsa odetchnęła. Była strasznie zmęczona i spocona. 9 miesięcy ciąży, a na koniec okropny poród. Uff.. Macieżyństwo jest takie trudne.. Przymnkęła oczy. Ale zaraz, coś tu nie gra... ''- Dlaczego ono nie płacze? - zapytała cicho zaniepokojona.'' ''-Bo ono się śmieje - powiedziała służąca i podała Elsie maleństwo zawinięte w kocyk - Mają królowa i król piękną, zdrową córeczkę.'' Kiedy Elsa zobaczyła w swoich ramionach tą malutką, śliczną dziewczynkę, zaszlochała. Były to łzy radości. Mała uśmiechała się i obserwowała nowy świat swoimi wielkimi, błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami. '' ''- Jestem mamą - powiedziała Elsa uśmiechając się. ''- A ja ciocią! - dodała radośnie Anna.'' ''- A ty tatą, stary.'' Do komnaty weszli Kristoff i Daniel. Nowy król Arendelle nie mógł zostać w środku, bo gdy dowiedział się że poród się zaczął, zemdlał. Kristoff, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił, dotrzymał mu towarzystwa na korytarzu, w tak ważnym dla niego dniu. Daniel podszedł i usiadł na łóżku obok żony. Przyjżał się swojej córeczce. Była taka śliczna! ''- Och, Elso... - zaczął Daniel.'' Nie dokończył, bo do komnaty wpadli Lily i Robert, dzieci Anny i Kristoffa. Byli oni czteroletnimi bliźniakami. Gdyby ktoś ich nie znał, napewno miałby kłopot aby ich rozróżnić. ''- Dzieciaki... - zaczął Kristoff zatrzymując ich w progu.'' ''- Dzieci! - powiedziała Anna - Ile razy wam mówiłam, żebyście siedzieli w swoich pokojach?'' ''- Ale my chcieliśmy zobaczyć naszą nową kuzynkę! - powiedziała Lily.'' ''- Chodźcie tu - powiedział Daniel uśmiechając się.'' Bliźniaki podbiegli do łóżka. Elsa uśmiechnęła się i odchyliła kocyk z twarzy dziecka, tak by mogli je zobaczyć. ''- A jak się nazywa? - zapytał Robert.'' ''- No właśnie, zapomnieliśm o tym - powiedział Daniel do Elsy.'' ''- Będzie się nazywała... - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się i przyglądając maleństwu - Chloe.'' ''- Chloe... prześlicznie.'' Daniel spojrzał na Else i ją pocałował. Chloe przyglądała się z ciekawością raz ojcu, a raz matce. Była najśliczniejszym dzieckiem jakie Elsa w życiu widziała. Daniel przysunął się do niej, a ta wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Pogłaskała córeczkę po główce i przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się chwilą. Koniec No i jak, podobało się? Ja jestem w miare zadowolona, choć myślę że mogło być lepiej. No dobrze, jeszcze raz wam za wszystko dziękuję! Pa! Do kolejnej części! ;) Pozdrawiam, Alusia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania